


Relativement important

by nesache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: alignement alternatif de l'univers, après l'épisode de la cabane hurlante, la non réaction de Remus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesache/pseuds/nesache
Summary: Ma version de la réaction de Remus après l'accident le cabane hurlante.





	Relativement important

Sirius est le centre du monde. Une sorte de flamme attirant tous les moustiques que sont les autres individus gravitants à ses alentours, à quelques petites exceptions. James est l'une d'entre elles, il est un autre centre, un autre univers au sein duquel un nombre équivalent d'insectes viennent s'y brûler les ailes.

Je ne suis pas un centre. Je suis quelque part à équidistance entre Sirius et James, je bzz sur place, écartelé par l'attractivité et le charisme de mes deux meilleurs amis.

La pleine lune, je cesse d'incarner ce petit être coincé entre deux mondes et je m'affirme comme le milieu stable de leur segment planétaire. Je m'alourdis et rentre enfin dans l'équation.

Je hais le loup et sa capacité à réussir ce que je crèverais d'obtenir.

Et quand Sirius a implosé hier soir, ce n'est pas lui mais petit moustique qui a souffert du changement d'alignement.

-Moony…

James ouvre la bouche mais la referme peu de temps après, à court de mots. Son satellite Peter manque à l'appel. Comme quoi, rien n'est immuable.

-Où est Peter ?

-Avec Sirius...répond James la voix rauque.

-Je ne lui en veut pas.

-Il ne prends pas son parti, je lui ai juste demander de…

-Pas Peter, évidemment que je n'en veux pas à Peter...Je parle de Sirius.

James a un air de complète perdition qui laisse vite place à une tempête d'émotion.

-Il a trahit ton secret ! Il nous a trahit !

Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Sirius a oublié de me considérer devant l'impérative nécessité d'envoyer Severus se faire tuer sous l'arbre, c'est ce qui arrive quand on fait un centimètre et 6 milligrammes, on vous oublie.

C'est pardonnable.

-Tu penses que tu le mérites ! s'indigna James.

Je détourne les yeux par réflexe.

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Severus est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte, Sirius se punira bien assez lui-même…

Peut-être. Probablement. J'ai au moins eu le temps d'apercevoir son visage hagard avant que McGonagall se décide de l'arracher à l'infirmerie, quelques secondes à peine après mon réveil. James me considéra un instant d'un air calculateur.

-Sirius a merdé gravement, dit-il d'un ton définitif.

Je hausse les épaules, fatigué.

-D'accord.

-Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

-Si tu le dis.

Il pose le poing contre son front dans un geste pour calmer sa frustration devant mon manque de conviction.

-Je vais tuer Sirius.

Il sort de l'infirmerie d'un pas énervé et me laisse seul derrière. Au son de la porte qui se ferme, je repars voyager dans le vide spatial, à la recherche de ma nouvelle place.


End file.
